Dante's Blog
by Verte114
Summary: Read Author note inside. Rated T for language.


AN: Hey guys, sorry for the late post of Dante's Blog. My Word was not working. I feel bad that it wasn't posted the same night as Seif114's. I deeply apologize. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Ok. So, this idea came to us when we spent the entirety of last week together. Right? BFFs! OMG! No, I'm kidding. Ok. So I, (GaeIggy) am resposible for Dante's Blog and all it's content. Updates will come as they do, it won't be a set time. I hope you enjoy, please comments and tell me what you think.

April 27, 2012.

My brother is driving me up a wall! I swear that stick goes father up his ass each minute, and he thinks he's all high and mighty because he's smart. He's a pompous ass. See, I know big words too. This blog is for me to vent and rage about how bad he is. You all deserve to know anyways.

Getitng ahold of that man is impossible. He fails to answer any texts or calls he gets. He always leaves his phone laying around and doesn't answer it. He always says he only walked away for a minute. I have to keep calling and calling, it's annoying to keep getting a voicemail. That he didn't even make a answering system for! It just lists his number and then tells me to leave a message! Then, he keeps trying to get me to hang up when he finally does answer. He won't let me talk about anything! I needed him to come pick me up and he kept asking me about the pizza I had for breakfast! (It's all I have in my house right now.)

I got this stupid text from him saying he was on his way, duh, as if I hadn't know that. At the same point in time, Lady walks into the room and starts to talk to me about the money I owe her. I just nodded my head, while getting my things together. She yelled at me for not paying attention and proceeded to scold me like a child. Damn, if she wasn't so hot, I swear I'd put a few bullets through her head. I heard the car pull up and went to the door but that woman put her hand against the door and wouldn't let me leave. I sat there for 25 minutes listening to her bitch and moan at me. I finally get out to the car, having not had time to fix anything about my appearance, I looked immediately to the mirror. I had to fix my hair and a few other things. Vergil yelled at me and told me I was in his way of seeing, and I responded that he goes slow enough that no one would be around him anyways. All the lights turn red before he hits them anyways. He told me I always looked like a slob so I needed to stop trying. I sat back in the seat and turned on the music, mainly just to piss him off. I yelled above it, still in an attempt to make him mad, though that usually ends bad for me.

When we got to his house, I went to his cupboard and opened them, rummaging through them. All health crap. What was wrong with this guy, he did know he could eat anything he wanted, right? I searched through until I found a cake mix. I decided to make it since it would of just sat there in his cabinet anyways. He never bakes anything tasty. I pulled a pink headband out of my bag when searching through it for something to hold my hair back and when I couldn't find any anything else, I put it on. It was Patty's and she left it in my bag. That's what I told Verg when he asked. I just shrugged it off and contiued to make cake. Maybe something sweet would loosen the stick in my brother's ass.

As I look over at him, after putting the cake in the oven, he's playing with a string with a cat. And he calls me simple minded. How can he find that amusing. It's just a string, and a cat. He looked at me and I asked him if he had any devil stars. He shook his head and we decided it would be better to make some. He went to work on drawing and cutting them out, then sewing them. He kept calling me lazy because I didn't do any of the main work, but it was really because I don't do it well enough and he would of yelled at me for doing it wrong. I just flipped them out, which, by the way, with my big hands, is hard to do. I had to then stuff them. It's really difficult, so I was complaining to myself.

We had to go out after that because Vergil said that while he was at it, he might as well get the material to fix my couch. Though I couldn't exactly argue with that. That couch had been through a lot. And I mean A LOT. *chuckling to himself* We got in the car and he backed out of the drive so carefully, apart from running over the neighbor's grass. He just shrugged and then reversed to far into the street, almost stalled the car. I groaned and rubbed my head. He's a bad driver. Really bad. All I do wrong is speed. Well, Vergil says I speed but I tell him th stick in his ass makes him go slow. He just growled at me and kept going. We missed every light. Upon arriving at the store, he parked and I got out quickly. I could of walked faster than he drove.

We were walking into the store and moved out of the way because a mother and her child were coming through, the baby looked at Vergil and started to cry immediately. Inside, I'm dying of laughter, on the outside, I leaned close and whispered, "Way to go Verg, that stick is so far up your ass it's coming out the top of your head and scaring little kids." He kist ignored me and walked on.

As we walked down the middle of the store, I was looking around and my eyes came upon one of the most epic things I have ever seen. A My Little Pony towel. I quickly grabbed Vergil's arm and ran over to it, dragging him along. My eyes scanned over the towel. "…CAN I HAVE IT!" I was more than excited. "PLEASE!" He never understood why I liked the show so much, but was always glad when it kept my attention and he could work in peace. I stood there like a child in a candy shop. Vegil shook his head. "…But Verg! Friendship is MAGIC!" He then summoned a blue sword on me, right there in the store. My eyes widened and he let it go, I grumpily followed him.

He searched through too much fabric and I got bored. He finally picked out some red material and waited for about another half hour for someone to come to the fabric section to cut it for him. I groaned and leaned against the counter. "…So. Bored." Finally, a woman came walking over. I smirked. Vergil knew that look and glared at me. "Sup..?" I leaned over and was chatting her up but Vergil kept butting in with question about the material. Eventually, he got her to cut and price it,then drug me away. "DAMNIT! I ALMOST HAD HER!" We might be twins in appearance, but he's nothing like me.

Walking to the checkout, I noticed something in the card section and moved to look at it. I laughed and picked up another. Vergil walked over and I guess he wanted to know what was going on, because he picked one up too, but when he opened it, it sang. I only laughed, until he drew Yamato and went to slice it up! I stopped him! "Verg, it's only a card!" He glared at me, telling me it was a demon in disguise. Vergil doesn't know how to function in the human world. He's so enraging sometimes. That damn devil.


End file.
